Dallis' Story
by forever-rejected
Summary: My created characters story. I dont write much more of it now. But I can, if I wanted. I have copied things off other movies and that, so if you recognise it then it means I have copied it.


When the earth was in danger There were soldiers, Soldiers that protect us from dark powers. It all happened 10 years ago When the earth was close to total destruction There were eleven soldiers in all One of them was the queen of the universe And was the sacrifice to saving the earth The sacrifice was taken and the earth survived The Queen, soldier of the Moon, had a daughter The second soldier of the Moon, Rini She is the next sacrifice She is the only one that can stop the crisis That is threatening the earth She has powers no one would think was possible She will save the earth when her time comes.  
  
There is another soldier still alive, Kida She is the protector of the next sacrifice And also has amazing powers. They have writings on their backs, That writing will tell them what to do when their time comes It is all down to two soldiers to save earth and defeat the dark powers Of this century  
* * *  
Hi there, I'm Kida McCormack and I have the most complicated life anyone has ever known. I was born on this planet to help save it, to do what I have to do as a soldier of Saturn. I am also a soldier from the Ministry of Defense; we protect important witches and wizards that are important enough for saving. My mission is to go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and protect the famous Harry Potter who is supposedly the only one that can defeat Lord Voldemort, the strongest and darkest wizard of our time. So my life is pretty complicated, except it gets more complicated than that. I'm the psychic child that, by a different legend, is the only being that can find a weakness to Voldemort. My name is Kida in the legend so I use the name my dad named me, Dallis, so I wont be recognized from the legend. I have special powers that no one can surpass besides the princess; I can do anything that I want. But when I first got the powers I couldn't control them, I killed many people including the most respected wizard. Since then people have feared the legend coming true. So I'm in the bad books at the moment. But since nobody knows that the person from the legend is I, I'm happy for it stay that way so I can pass my mission to protect Hogwarts and Harry from Darkness. I've been at Hogwarts for two years now, but it all starts on my third year, when Harry Potter comes to the school, when my mission finally begins.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Daylight shone through the curtains of Dallis's neat and modern bedroom. She was woken by the sound of her cat meowing, which meant that it was morning, and to get up and have breakfast. She yawned, pulled the bed sheets off and got up. She undressed from her pajamas to her black baggy pants and white Singlet top; brushed her hair and scruffily put it in a hair tie, which magically turned neat. Dallis was quite beautiful; she had long, dark, shiny brown hair with two front streaks of blonde. She was average height, tanned, toned legs, thin with a six-pack and muscles were shown on her very strong arms. Dallis was a tomboy, except she didn't look like one from her face; she has very feminine looks that were probably inherited from her mother. She walked down the stairs of the huge house and into the dining room. Dallis lived in a big mansion with her cat. Her dad had left it to her when he left; he had built it and didn't use electricity, as magic would do everything. The dining room was quiet, like always, and no sign of dirty dishes. She grabbed the 'Coco-Pops' box from the walk-in pantry and began tipping some into a bowl. She heard an almost silent click and a total black cat came walking into the dining room.  
  
"Oh, hello Sooty," she said to the cat. "Did you have a good night?"  
  
"Raow," said Sooty in a load enthusiastic voice.  
  
"Oh good!"  
  
Dallis had an ability to understand animals, and somehow they understood her. So seeing how she had lived with Sooty her whole life she could understand her very well. Dallis got up and looked in the fridge for the cat food.  
  
"Oh sorry Soots," she said. "You've eaten it all, your gonna have to wait while I walk down to the store, is that ok?"  
  
"Miaow!"  
  
**  
  
Dallis walked into the store hoping to find the cat food easily, but had no luck in such a large store (the store owner had spent too much money on the big sign out the front they couldn't afford isle signs yet). As she was there, Dallis decided to get the house hold basics they were running out on. She went in and out of the isles picking up bread, milk, noodles, porridge, apples, icy poles and fruit bars. The only thing left was the pet food. She finally got to the food and realized there was nobody else in the isle. So, not seizing the opportunity she started to run at full speed with the trolley in front. When she had reached her wanted speed she put both of her feet on the trolley and was zooming down the isle keeping her eye on her shopping in case she was a little heavier than she expected. She was too busy having fun to realize she was heading straight for the cold cheese section at the end of the isle! When she looked up she could see she was only five meters away from the end of the isle and was about to crash. She concentrated on the back wheels and then closed her eyes and expected a bump but.....she had already stopped! She got off the trolley and looked around to see if anyone was watching the big incident. Fortunately there was none. She wandered around to the front of the trolley and saw it was only two centimeters away from the wall of cheese. She looked around once more and realized there were two cameras watching the isle. Panicking, she looked at both of the cameras, focused, and the tape rewound and began recording like nothing had ever happened.  
  
Dallis returned to the house with the shopping and poured some slimy fish cat food into Sooty's bowl and also gave her some milk, which is a treat for her breakfast being late. Dallis picked up the mail at the front door and looked to see whom they were addressed to. She looked at them plainly, most of them were catalogues but some were letters from her muggle (non magic) friends. She put the letters on the dining table and went up to her room. She closed the door (after Sooty came in) and noticed an owl on the perch outside her window with another letter. Dallis grabbed the letter from its wing, it said:  
Dear Miss McCormack, Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, Platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. Third-years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign. Here is the list of this years books.  
  
The standard book of spells, grade 7 by Mirinda Goshawk Advanced spells, Volume 2 by Mirinda Goshawk  
  
Creatures from the Dark Arts, by Leonardo Crutia  
  
Potions for the Novice, by Leonardo Crutia Transfiguration spells, Chapter 4 by William Tidewhite Notable Magical Names In Our Time, by Andre Mimly Sites Of Historical Sorcery, by Whitney Morse Moste Potente Potions, by Henry Potosi Advanced Transfiguration for Experts, by Whitney Morse  
  
Miss McCormack, I have given you more advanced books as you are much more advanced in your class, I hope there is no inconvenience.  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
Professor McGonagall was obsessed with tutoring Dallis, as she believed that she was the smartest student ever to come to Hogwarts. It happened in Dallis's first transfiguration class, all they were doing was turning matches into pins. After Dallis had transfigured more than ten matches she got bored and said to McGonagall, "this is boring cant we do more exciting work?" Professor McGonagall was furious and yelled, "You are only a first year, and you are not smart enough to do that advanced work. Now get back to work before I give you a detention!" "No! I cannot stand boring work!" Dallis said as she stood up and was face to face with the Professor. Then she grabbed her wand out of her cloak pocket and turned McGonagall's desk into a horse! Dallis didn't disagree with McGonagall's theory about how smart she was but she already new everything there was to know and it was no point on tutoring and wasting more of her time. She had more important things to do, like protecting Harry.  
  
"Wow!" said Dallis as she looked at the book list one more time. "Good thing I own most of these books, and how am I gonna get this form signed?"  
  
Sooty meowed and cuddled up to Dallis, knowing that it was sucking up she said, "Yes Sooty you know I'm going to bring you!"  
  
Sooty meowed again and gave Dallis a look that said, "Good!"  
  
She cuddled up to her and began purring loudly.  
  
"And why do I have to get more 'advanced books,' She's wasting my time!"  
  
Dallis was very smart for her age and had a lot of money. Her mother had left all the money for her when Dallis needed to go to school. There was quite a surprise from Dallis when the goblin from Gringotts Bank opened her vault and she saw a huge pile of gold and silver coins sitting there looking like they had been untouched for many, many years. She was even more surprised to find out that her father didn't know about the money either. But Dallis got jobs, both in the muggle and magical world. She didn't want to just waste all her money, there would be less and less each year. Soon she would have nothing left, she didn't want that to happen. There was another slip of paper in the envelope that Dallis hadn't noticed before. She grabbed it from the envelope and unfolded it. It said:  
  
Dear Shopkeeper of Flourish and Blotts, Dallis McCormack of Year 3 of Hogwarts will be getting more advanced books from your shop other than the usual 3rd year requirement. I, Minerva McGonagall give her permission to do so.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall  
  
Oh good, at least I wont be embarrassed by getting advanced books, I'll have a note. She sent an owl to one of her friend from Hogwarts that said:  
To Oliver Wood,  
  
Hogwarts starts soon  
  
Where do you want to meet me? Preferably after entering to Diagon Alley.  
  
From Dallis  
Wood was a fifth year student at Hogwarts, the Griffindor Quidditch captain and Quidditch keeper. Dallis had a mild crush on Wood since she saw him in the second year when she became a chaser for the Griffindor Quidditch team. She wandered back downstairs and sat at the huge dining table and began to read her other letters.  
  
Dear Dallis, How are you? I'm good. I heard that your going to that Bording School again this year so I wanted to send you another letter to say bye.  
  
(The muggles aren't supposed to know about the magical world)  
  
Where are you going this year? You never liked Bording Schools and why do you go every year? Are you still going to Military school when you come back? Well hope to get a letter back soon, and with all the answers. And I may see you next year.  
  
Seya  
  
Kellie Goggins  
Kellie was a muggle friend that Dallis met when she went to Military school. Military school was so Dallis could learn to handle guns and fight like a man (to be like her father), so when muggles needed protection she could help and she also didn't want to go to an orphanage.  
Hi Dallis, It's me Tupliqua, I thought I would send you a letter the normal way rather than wearing out my owl. Shall we meet somewhere (preferably nowhere dirty)? Oh, I went shopping with my mother the other day and found this really pretty brown and red dress with an extra green headband. It is so pretty you would be able to recognise me anywhere! Will you be wearing a dress for once? Any dress would look really beautiful on you (except maybe pink, pink doesn't suit you). Why do you refuse to wear pretty things? You are neglecting you body with man clothes! Well I'm not always going to tell you what to wear; you should have your own fashion sense, as you are a lady. Toodeloo!  
  
Tupliqua  
  
Tupliqua is always telling Dallis what to wear, even though she never listened. She is one of those people who care about fashion rather then life. Tupliqua is one of Dallis's friends at Hogwarts, she was new in the second year and everybody thought she was a 'stuck-up' female. Dallis befriended her first, and she is now recommended to anyone needing some advice on fashion. "Well, I better get to Diagon Alley early," Dallis said to Sooty who was now happily munching her cat food. "Before it gets too crowded with people." Then suddenly an owl flew through her kitchen window. She wandered up to it and grabbed the note from its wing.  
Dear Dallis McCormack  
  
I shall meet you at the entrance of Diagon Alley At 12.00pm  
  
See you then  
  
Oliver Wood  
Dallis jumped with glee at the quickness of the reply and sent the owl back to Wood with a note saying:  
To Wood  
  
Thanx  
  
See you then McCormack  
  
She walked over to her fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. Floo powder was a way of transportation it will take you to any fireplace if you wanted. She threw some powder into the fireplace, when the flames turned green she got ready to jump when-  
  
"Miaow!"  
  
"Oh do you want to come Sooty?"  
  
"Raow!"  
  
"Come on then."  
  
Sooty jumped up in Dallis's arms and closed her eyes.  
  
Dallis jumped into the fire and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
It felt as if they where being sucked into a tornado as they were falling and spinning at the same time. Then suddenly- THUMP! They landed at the entrance of Diagon Ally. Dallis got up and let go of Sooty who shook off all the Dust. As they walked down the alley that was filled with people, they passed many potion stores that sold pigs tails, bat wings, moth powder, and many more ingredients for potions, a pet store that sold cats, toads, monkeys and many owls. They got to a huge building at the end of the alley and wandered in. Sooty jumped on Dallis's shoulder and clenched staring around Gringotts Bank hissing at the goblins. Sooty hated goblins, as they weren't very nice especially to animals. Dallis wandered up to the front desk.  
  
"Hi," she said placing a tiny key on the desk. "Dallis McCormack. I'm here to withdraw some money from my vault."  
  
"Grouda!" The goblin yelled. "Take Miss McCormack to vault five hundred and twenty eight."  
  
Dallis grabbed her key from the desk, smiled at the goblin behind the desk, and followed the other goblin Grouda to the carts. As the cart swerved left and right she decided to let her mind wander and farseek. Farseeking was a way to explore with your mind, all you had to do was close your eyes and concentrate then you could fly around and search areas with your body staying in the same place. Dallis concentrated and soon her mind was off, swooping and swerving, exploring the underground and passing many vaults. Suddenly she felt warmth whoosh by her. She followed the heat and felt an animal presence near. She ventured on, continuing to search for the creature she had felt. It was getting close, very close. She swerved around one more corner, and there it was. A huge dark red dragon sleeping in front of what seemed to be a highly wealthy vault.  
  
"So there are dragons in the underground!" Dallis thought even more curious. "But what could be in those vaults that need high security?"  
  
Then she felt someone she had been waiting to see for ages. Harry Potter was here in the underground.  
  
"He must be going to his vault," Dallis thought extremely excited. "He is finally coming to Hogwarts!"  
  
She followed Harry's strong presence, and found him at vault seven hundred and thirteen with Rubeus Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts. Harry Potter looked just like she had imagined, he was short, thin and bright green eyes with short scruffy, black hair that parted in the middle of his forehead where you could see clearly; a scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt. That was where Lord Voldemort had tried to kill him with the death curse, but he was unsuccessful for it rebounded and got him. Some people say he died, but Dallis didn't believe that. He was still out there probably plotting Harry's gruesome and revengeful death. That was why Dallis was to protect him, to keep him away from Voldemort who with no doubt, will come back and try to destroy Harry. The door opened and dust escaped the large, seemingly empty space enclosed within the vault. In there was a very small package sitting on top of a stone stool. It was wrapped in brown paper and one thread of white rope kept it closed. It looked very valuable, as it was a high security lock. Dallis fareseeked closer and with her psychic powers recognized what it was. Dallis gasped, it was the Philosophers Stone. The legendary rock that gave the holder the power to turn any metal into pure gold, and produces the Elixir of Life that will make the drinker immortal.  
  
"Moaw!" a voice echoed through Dallis's mind.  
  
It was Sooty; she was calling for Dallis to come back to her body. Dallis then pulled back and opened her eyes; she was now sitting in the cart neat Sooty who was sleeping on her lap. The cart stopped and they were at vault five hundred and twenty-eight. Grouda got up and inserted the key into the hole. Dallis lifted Sooty off her and got out of the cart and up to the vault. The door opened and revealed a huge amount of gold, silver and bronze coins. The amount of coins covered half the vault with most of them galleons. Dallis shoved a bunch into her large pouch and wandered back out of the vault.  
  
As they wandered down the Alley, Dallis looked at her list.  
  
"I'll get my books first."  
  
They got to Flourish and Blotts bookstore and wandered in. The old-fashioned store had many bookshelves so they split up to find the specified books (Sooty was very helpful as she was as smart as a human).  
  
"Hi Dallis!" said a voice which seemed to be only a few feet away.  
  
Dallis looked around and spotted a blonde, thin girl who was wearing overalls walking towards her.  
  
"Oh hi Misty," Dallis said to her when she came closer. "You here for your books too?"  
  
Misty always wore blue overalls at the start of the Hogwarts year; she said it was tradition.  
  
"No I just bought them, they are over here" Misty replied motioning to another area in the store.  
  
"Oh I've got to get other books," Dallis said showing Misty the list. "McGonagall has put 'more advanced books' on my list."  
  
"Oh," Misty said starting to chuckle. "Poor you, she's probably gonna take you out of classes for 'extra tutoring' like she did last year!"  
  
"I hope not!"  
  
Dallis continued searching for her books with Misty helping too. Then she suddenly felt a something crawling across her shoulder. She tilted her head to look and spotted a tarantula looking at her from her shoulder!  
  
"Oh hi Tauc!" said Dallis to the tarantula. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at home."  
  
Tauc was a female Tarantula who lived in Dallis's home with her and her cat. Her father had tried everything to get 'the pest' out of the house, but he didn't succeed. He had called her 'Totally And Utterly Creepy' every time he saw her and she had gotten attached to it so that was her name. But Dallis didn't want to call her that so she calls her Tauc, which are the initials.  
  
"Well I can't go up to the counter with you otherwise the shop keeper will think you'll give him spider infestation. So I'm gonna have to leave you here and I'll pick you up when we have to go to Hogwarts. Ok?"  
  
The spider stared for a moment, then it bobbed up and down a couple of times and leapt off Dallis's shoulder and into a crack in the wall.  
  
"I'll be back in about a month, Bye!"  
  
Then Dallis wondered off to find the rest of her books. She carried all of her books up to the counter and waited as he scanned them for the price. He then looked up and asked:  
  
"ID please."  
  
Dallis handed him her Hogwarts ID and waited for the price. "You are too young to buy these books, these are for the older, more advanced wizards." He said and handed back the ID.  
  
"Oh sorry," Dallis said while handing him the piece of paper. "Here I've got permission."  
  
He read it then held it up to the light to see if it had been faked. He then crumpled it up and looked at the price for the books.  
  
"8 galleons and 10 sickles thanks." Dallis handed him the money, put the (quite heavy) books in a bag and carried them back out to the alley.  
  
"Ok, now I need new robes." *  
  
"What can I do for you?" said the shopkeeper.  
  
"Oh I need new robes." Dallis replied looking around Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
"Come this way and I'll get you fitted."  
  
"Oh, actually can I get the robes with the Griffindor emblem?"  
  
"How do you know what house you'll be in? You haven't been sorted yet!"  
  
"Oh, I'm a third year, I need new ones as my others have holes from potions class."  
  
"Oh, ok then dear. Just go on up there and I'll be right with you."  
  
Dallis wandered up the stairs and up to the fitting room where there was another student being fitted.  
  
"Hi there," Dallis said to the boy. "You going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied quietly.  
  
"I'm Dallis by the way, Dallis McCormack."  
  
"Justin Finch-Fletchley."  
  
The shopkeeper came into the room and started setting out robes, then stared measuring Justin.  
  
"Do you have an estimate of what house you'll be in?" Said Dallis looking through the robes the shopkeeper had set out.  
  
"Not really, I don't even know what they are!"  
  
"Well they are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They all have different reasons to pick. No body really knows what house they'll be in until they try on the Sorting Hat."  
  
"The Sorting Hat?"  
  
"Yep, well I think I've told you enough."  
  
Dallis grabbed her size of robes and looked in her money pouch.  
  
"Oh, ok." He said seeing the emblem on the robes. "Oh you're not a first year?"  
  
"No, I'm a Griffindor third year. Well I better go now, got more shopping to do."  
  
"Oh, ok then bye."  
  
"Oh yeah, I reckon you are going to be in Hufflepuff. Seeya!"  
  
She then left the store leaving Justin in confusion as she new that he would be in Hufflepuff, her powers would tell her what house people would be easily.  
  
**  
  
The days rolled by slowly as Dallis waited for the big day to come. Dallis was awoken by Sooty who new it was the day to go back to school. Dallis hopped out of bed, got all her stuff together and went downstairs waiting for Sooty (she had to get her accessories) to be ready to set off. Dallis was going by floo powder. She arrived at Diagon Alley and met Wood at the entrance as planned. Wood had light brown hair and was taller than Dallis; he had a strong British accent and was pretty intelligent. They went through the brick wall and wandered through Diagon Alley as Wood still had to get the required new books. They walked down the alley looking at shops filled with broomsticks, cloaks, cauldrons and more.  
  
"Oh wait," said Dallis, as they walked past Olivanders shop of wands. "I have to go in to Quality Quidditch supply to get a new broomstick."  
  
She walked into the shop and looked around.  
  
"Can I help you?" said a voice behind her.  
  
She jumped, turned around and saw a young man with a moustache, who was obviously the shop worker, looking at her.  
  
"Oh yeah thanks," Dallis replied smiling back. "I need a fast broom that's good for a chaser or beater."  
  
"Oh any broomstick would be good for them," he replied and took out a long box, which seemed to have the broom in it. "But the new Nimbus 2000 would be the best for every position."  
  
"Cool, thanks!" Dallis replied taking the box from him. "Oh, and I also need really strong Quidditch gloves that don't wear out easily."  
  
"Ok I'll just get you fitted."  
  
After being fitted, Dallis paid her new accessories and put them in her trolley of Hogwarts stuff. She greeted Wood and Misty, who had arrived earlier, outside who had been waiting and they set off out of Diagon Alley to Kings Cross Train Station. They arrived at the train station and got to the pillar between platform 9 and 10.  
  
"You go first Misty," said Wood as they stopped.  
  
"Good," she replied. "These muggles give me the creeps!"  
  
She dashed at the pillar between platforms 9 and 10 and when she looked like she would crash into it she disappeared. When Wood went through a young boy came up to Dallis with a trolley of wizardry stuff and asked how to get on to the platform.  
  
"Oh, your a first year," she said to him. "Well just run into the pillar between platform 9 and 10 and it will take you to the Hogwarts express platform."  
  
So getting ready he ran right at the pillar and disappeared. "Oh no I'm gonna miss it!" Dallis said to herself looking at her watch as she quickly ran at the pillar. She dashed through the pillar and found herself at platform 9 and three quarters. She heard the wall behind her seal up and she dashed to get her stuff on the train. As she passed she saw Lee Jordan was crowded around with other students.  
  
"Give us a look, Lee, go on." Said a person standing trying to see. Dallis saw a box that was half open, that a brown hairy leg appeared from it. Hold on, she thought. She wandered over quickly and peered into the box.  
  
"Tauc!" she said in surprise. She had almost forgotten about her in the bookstore. "Who?" said Lee looking at her in confusion.  
  
"Tauc is me household tarantula." Dallis replied putting out her arm so Tauc could climb on. He did so quickly and moved up to her shoulder.  
  
"He's your spider?"  
  
"Yes, SHE is. Thanks for retrieving her from Flourish and Blotts." She smiled and walked off. Leaving Lee Jordan petless.  
  
*  
  
"Hi everyone," Dallis said as she entered the cart with all her friends. "Sorry I'm late I had to help this first year get in."  
  
She sat down with her six good friends, Chantelle, Misty (short for Mistique), Tupliqua, Mika (short for Mallissa-Kandello), TC (Tobie-Celste) and Dillan. Chantelle had black, shiny, long, platted hair, fair complex and wore glasses. She was very intelligent and reliable but still cool. She always had a book in front of her and she wanted to be a writer like her mother. Misty was a tomboy (like Dallis), she loved the games boys play, the clothes they wear and how they act, so she tries to be more like them but she still has a bit of woman in her even though she doesn't admit it. That's why she was Dallis's best friend; they love doing boy things together. Some unlikable Slytherines at school call them 'should have been sisters' but every time they do Dallis would punch them as she's warned them about saying it many times before. Tupliqua had red, thick, pretty hair, with a light complex and what was really strange, she has vibrant red eyes. She isn't the average witch; she is one of those people who care about their looks and image. She is what Dallis would call "well pampered!" Her father was a famous Quidditch player and she would always get great seats for the Quidditch games. Mika had black, shoulder length hair which was always half hidden by a hat or something because she disliked it. She always wore weird colourful clothes and stockings and isn't keen on wearing make-up and beach clothes. Her mother is a clothes designer and a photographer who is always urging Mika to wear better clothes, but it doesn't work. She is usually quiet around people she doesn't know, but when around friends and family she gets involved in conversation and speaks her mind. TC had really dark brown, long hair and dark skin. She is really into muggle hip-hop music and wears quite revealing clothes. She likes to criticize how people dress and act and what she points out is amazing as she can tell peoples personality just by the way they dress. Dillan was Tupliqua's boyfriend and a fifth year at Hogwarts. He had short brown hair, tall, slightly muscled with a light tan. He was a sweet guy, who is really devoted to his girlfriend, even though many girls in the school have a crush on him. He and Tupliqua had a really strong relationship and nothing will split them apart, they had been together for two years now. Dallis squashed up next to Misty, as there was not much room on the seats.  
  
"Did you notice my beautiful new dress Dallis?" said Tupliqua.  
  
"Yes I did its.....um. very nice!" replied Dallis with a smile.  
  
"Well that's not a very nice answer to give me!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not going to bother arguing with you as I know I'm going to loose."  
  
"Good choice Tupliqua!" giggled Misty.  
  
"What are you reading Chantelle?" asked Dallis realizing that Chantelle hadn't even said hello.  
  
"Oh Hi Dallis!" she said when she looked up and realized Dallis was there. "Oh I'm reading 'Runes Made Easy' it's really good and I'm trying to memorize it."  
  
"Really! Let me look."  
  
Dallis grabbed the book and read some of the pages.  
  
"It says that that language you are reading is a mystery. Linguists have been studying it for years but they still cant read it. They have given you a sample of a text they cant read. I'm trying to figure it out myself, but have had no luck." She looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Well let me see." Dallis said reading the sample text.  
  
She read the runes on the page and understood it perfectly.  
  
"The soldier of Saturn will be either the bringer of peace or destruction." Dallis said not realizing that it could put her past in jeopardy.  
  
"What??. How could you know that?" Chantelle asked extremely surprised.  
  
Dallis didn't know what to say. "Umm.! I don't know it just came out. It just seemed to fit the wording actually."  
  
"So you just made it up?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." She lied. She knew the language. It was the language used by the soldiers. It told them the task that is acquired of them when the time comes. It is just in their mind even if they didn't want to know it. The others eyes her suspiciously but they let it slip and started another conversation. Phew. Dallis thought. She stared out the window and realized it would be about two hours before they would arrive. Thank god. Dallis thought. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. The only change was that now she had a task. To protect Harry. That would be her main priority and that would mean breaking a few rules of the school to achieve her mission. She just hoped she would succeed.  
  
# # # # # # # # #  
  
Well this was my first EVER written story. I started it a while when I was really into the books. But never got around to finishing it, or getting far.  
  
If I got reviews to tell me its good enough to write more, then I will. But I'll need a few. And no flamers. I hate flamers. 


End file.
